Love and Roll
by Lucienteal
Summary: [First Romance Oneshot! Canon] Amy loved Jin and Jin loved Amy, but the two never had the right timing to confess their love. But on one simple date, feelings were realize and flower started to bloom. Read through the funny adventure of the two as they try their best to understand each other and learning more about each other. [JinXAmy]


_A/N: First romance oneshot about two canon character. Wow, I can't write romance to save my life...Oh well back to my angst and tragedies._

_Anyways, hope this is alright! This is my first time writing a romance one-shot so I hope I didn't screw up on the romance part. To be honest, I am not even much of a JinXAmy fan much. I feel neutral to all straight pairings except RufusXLime but as I was going through tumblr I saw this picture of Amy and Jin and at the same time I was listening to Supercell(Ryo)'s Love & Roll so I got inspire to try out Romance oneshots. Trust me you will not really find me writing oneshots much or even if I am, it is not much of a romance or happy romance or straight romance. Oh well practice makes everything better! Review are greatly loved!_

_Picture:_ . /632578200e5aa29f518229faf533 68d1 /tumblr_mhkobnUbad1rt026ho7_1280 .jpg (remove the spaces)  
_Original:_ hime-ichigo . /post / 42069949940 (Remove the spaces)

* * *

Amy Aruha smiled at the mirror, looking at her perfect reflection back at herself. Perfectly tied pink high twin tails that are split right in the middle, bright soft pink eyes sparkling in joy and happiness in the usual energy, light soft pale make up along with some light mascara to define out her big innocent eyes, a light tone of pink lipstick along with a transparent lip gloss layer to make her small lips adorable and full. Applying a small amount of blush to add in the rosiness of her cheek, putting on a soft peach pink strapless top dress with three layers of ruffles on the top, with a black medium in the middle acting as the belt the dress stopped around her thighs. Underneath her dress are a pair white short shorts, smiling at her perfect outfit the girl grabbed her cell phone and stared at the glowing screen.

On her screen was a boy smiling cheerfully, fiery spiky red locks that looked like a lion's mane, bright golden eyes that contain a passionate flame that can never be put down, broad wide shoulder with a nice well built body from all the years of practicing martial arts. Smiling dumbly at the picture the girl only stare longingly, no matter how simple this boy may seem but his passionate smile and energetic yells always made the girl feels warm and cozy, the girl doesn't know why but she liked the feeling. She want to be around the read head, to laugh with him and to make best of time. With one last good look the girl closed her cellphone and looked at herself in the mirror again, she want to look confident and perfect for her date. She is Amy Aruha and she loves Jin Kaien, Amy isn't ashamed to admit it but the red hair lion is on the idiotic side always failing to understand that the girl did have the same feeling as him, she loves him and does appreciate all those small tiny actions that the male fighter did, rather it is something random or silly.

But the dancer only smile, she guess that it is also one of his charm as well, his innocent stupidity that can be so frustrating but yet too adorable for the other to actually get mad at him for. With one finally check the dancer smiled confidently and grabbing her pink small side bag and her hat the dancer prepare to go and meet her idiotic fighter.

* * *

Panicking, clothes flied everywhere, jeans, cardigans, t-shirts flies everywhere. A brunette only stared at the mess that his roommate it making sighing at the after math that he would have to clean up after the male is done throwing the clothes away.

"CARDIGAN?" A voice yelled with a panicky tone as a blue cardigan landed on his face, wait isn't this Ronan's cardigan?

"OR SHOULD I GO TANK TOP?" just after the brunette is done putting the cardigan away nicely and folded a black tank top landed on his face, isn't this Sieghart's?

"HELP ME RUFUS! I BEG YOU! PLEASE OH PLEASEEEEEEE!" finally lost, a red hair face popped out from the bathroom. Gold eyes that is full of passion now down giving his roommate the infamous puppy dog look, fiery red hair sticking everywhere like a lion's mane. A lone crimson eye meet gold as a deep annoyed sigh came from his roommate, Jin knew what the sigh meant, the cheapskate Rufus Wilde isn't going to help him, not after when he have to clean up all the mess that the fighter caused.

"No." was the reply the fighter got and it didn't surprise the other. A whine was let out as Rufus glared at the fighter, the one that screamed "you-know-it-wouldn't-effect-me-I-am-not-Ronan-so-get-your-butt-cleaning-this-mess-your-retarded-lion"

"RUFUS! THE WORLD'S FATE LAYS ON YOUR HANDS AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WATCH IT FALL?" the fighter exclaimed dramatically as he put his hand on his forehead in an overly dramatic way. Rufus could only gave a damn as he glared even harder at the fighter as he went to pick up the random piece of clothing wondering where in the world did Jin get them from. But the fighter only kept on whining, he knew if he can't use the cute look then he is going to annoy Rufus. The hunter who knew the other so well that he quickly added to save the fighter from wasting his energy on doing silly retarded actions, "If you are going to whine in the next five second, I will assure you that I will beautifully decorate these pure white walls with your blood. Have a very good guess on what it involves, Oh, I will even tell you since your brain is perhaps too retarded to comprehend it. It will involve my guns and your head and you perhaps not talking. EVER AGAIN." and oh Rufus made sure to press on the "Ever again" part well enough for the fighter.

Jin only shut up and rethink about that thought as he sighed, cheapskate Rufus doesn't come cheap at all.

"If you help me then I will pay for your breakfast, lunch AND dinner. How sweet is THAT? And I know you LOVE money so~ How about it?" Jin knew that he is making a deal with a demon but he didn't care, his only date with Amy Aruha, the love of his life is at stake and the fighter doesn't want to look like a complete retard on their first date. Hearing the deal Rufus grinned like a devil, as he smiled and went over the a heap of clothing on the floor. Within moments the boy got a pair of black shorts, Jin's usual red flame hoodie that he adores so much, a white t-shirt that says "AMY ARUHA ALL THE WAY!" with a small picture of his Idol and a pair of red converse.

"Here." as the hunter shoved the pile of clothing at the fighter, giddy the fighter hugged the hunter as tight as he can and went to change. Rufus looked absolutely disgusted by the other's action, but he gets free breakfast, lunch AND dinner so why not.

Once the red hair fighter is finished he stepped out and looked at himself. Although Rufus is a total douche at certain times and is a cheapskate who likes to take advantage of people when he can, he actually has a pretty good taste in stuff like fashion. As Rufus walked round right behind him like a busy bee, cleaning up their room, a black toque was thrown at his face.

"Wear that and with your red converse you are good to go. And get ready to run because you are going to be late." Rufus only told the fighter as he went back to cleaning with an annoyed face. Glancing at the clock, Jin cursed and made a run for everything. He wore the hat, grabbed everything he needed like Keys, wallet and his cellphone and quickly put on his converse and flied out of the room like a wind. Rufus stood there questioning why is he even roommate with this retarded and continue his clean up.

* * *

Jin ran with all his might, he felt so bad for being late on his first date with the idol, drowning in self guilt as the fighter ran faster, as fast as his legs can take him. Upon reaching the city square, Jin looked around for his pinked hair idol, looking at the time from his cellphone the fighter ran to the square under five minute flat so he is still early. Looking around Jin found a place to stand as he walked over to a fountain and sat down. Looking down the fighter fidgets around, playing with his clothes and his hands. He has never been so nervous before, after all this is Amy Aruha we are talking about AND it is his first date in his whole little life.

To be even more honest, Jin Kaien has never really talked or been so close to a girl in his whole life. His adoptive father Asin Tairin was a famous martial artist along with his brother Victor, and the two of them founded the Silver Knights dojo. With Jin somewhat as Asin's predecessor, the male trained the little boy hard to some day take over the dojo, due to the constant training, Jin never did ever had the time to do things that normal boys do like hanging out with girls or such. But now with his half brother Asin fighting with him for the dojo, Jin is somewhat freed from his bonds, not like he disliked it or anything.

Deep in his thoughts the boy fail to notice the other, Amy looked at the deep in though Jin wondering if she should say something or not. Normally Amy wouldn't allow ANYONE to ignore her, but since Jin is an exception then she might as well let it slide. Silently she took a seat next to the boy wondering when will he notice that she is here but she did take the time to examine the other.

Amy noticed a lot of things that she never noticed before, like the small almost faded scar on the other's left cheek, how bright red his hair is once it is under the sunlight and with curiosity filling her Amy reached up as she touched the other's hair softly. Snapping back into reality as Jin looked at Amy who had her hand on his head, petting him. Embarrassed, Amy quickly withdraw her hands, how can she forget her manner? Now the fighter will find her some creeper.

"S-Sorry about that...your hair looked really red in the sunlight and soft...so I got tempted to see if it was really that soft...I am sorry.." the dancer stuttered out not meeting the other's eyes, embarrassed and prepared to accept anything that the fighter is going to say. But to her surprise the other only laughed as he beamed at her with a bright smile like the sun, "It's alright! I kinda did like it!" the other outwardly blurted out as it took him a few minute to realize what he just said.

* * *

The two of them all red as Jin's hair sitting there awkwardly unsure on what to say. It was first for Amy to even have an awkward moment, being a social star and the center of all attentions, she never once had to worry about being awkward with someone. On the other hand Jin never knew what to do on a date or what to say, he doesn't want to make a total fool out of himself but yet he doesn't want to be so boring as well. Looking around he noticed an ice cream shop, smiling he stood up and looked at Amy with an outstretched hand, "Do you want ice cream?".

Amy looked at Jin, he seemed different, looking up with the sun shining behind him Amy saw another side of Jin. It wasn't the idiotic retarded Jin but a caring, silly but yet responsible Jin, right that was the reason why the dancer fell so deeply in love with. With a smile on her face Amy grabbed Jin's hand and stood up.

"Why not?" as the two walked to the Ice cream cafe and ordered two ice cream cones. Jin paid for them and he even manage to guess Amy's favorite ice cream cone flavors, peach, strawberry and bubble gum. And to Amy's surprise that even Jin likes strawberry flavored things.

* * *

Along with their ice cream, the couple walked around, did some shopping and the two had so much fun that soon they even lost track of time. The two went back to the fountain as the two sat there giggling madly.

"Did you see that lady's face?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Amy replied giggling non-stop.

"It was PRICELESS." Jin only reply give a hearty good laugh at the face of the sales woman when she saw him posing with a pink skirt. Nerveless the two did have fun.

"Oh you should try to be a model then, I think it totally suites you!" Amy laughed joking as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh I am flattered but I think it isn't enough to bring out my inner Ronan." and with that the two laughed even harder and louder if possible. Jin should be shaming himself for saying that but then it would be lying and he doesn't lie at all. Oh no he don't, and besides, it was always a running gag among the boys to start off with.

"Oh dear Muses, what happens if Elesis or Ronan hears this?" as Amy ask looking at Jin who smiled idiotically.

"There is always the Sieghart shield." as Jin replied and Amy laughed even harder, she was actually imaging Sieghart being chopped up into tiny little piece by a manly Elesis with a girly Ronan wearing a dress holding a handkerchief crying. Amy shall never delete this image from her mind and perhaps next year she should get the two lovers ACTUALLY dressing up like that.

Once the giggle fit died down the two looked at the sunset falling down with the soft breeze blowing. Amy smiled, she had a lot of fun and did things that she never expected but she still enjoyed it, looking at Jin as she looked away wondering if the male will notice her love for him.

"Well we should get going back home. Want me to drop you off?" as Jin turned to Amy smiling and Amy only smiled and nodded. She want to cherish this happy moment in her heart, in fact she wish that time stopped so that she can enjoy it a bit more. Jin stood up as he outstretched out his hand smiling at Amy who only grabbed his hand and smiled. Hand in hand the two laughed at talked about their weird day at the mall.

* * *

Once the two reached Amy's flat Jin faced Amy as he smiled, "I had a fun day. Thanks a lot Amy!".

"No problem! I had fun as well! But I seriously do advise you to try out being a model!" and the two laughed again but more quietly. Staring at each other as Jin looked away red. He opened his mouth but unable to say anything the fighter looked down. Amy who only giggled as she grabbed the other's head up and pecked it softly on the cheeks as she smiled.

"Thank you Jin, I really had a lot of fun." and with that she prepares to open her door but then she was pulled back but someone and next thing she knew, she felt someone's lips on hers. Apple blossoms from next door blew in the wind as the petals scattered everywhere, raining down as Jin held the kiss for a good minute. Realizing the girl the boy looked away red and embarrass as he stuttering yell, "I-I-I...LOVE YOU AMY ARUHA." Quickly Jin ran away before his dreams get crushed, face burning more and more with each passing second. He ran home quickly slammed the door and Rufus looked at him. The house is now clean -after the hunter's much efforts - and the TV is blaring something about Amy's next concert, red and unable to say anything the fighter sat there, face in his hands thinking back at his stupid action.

* * *

Amy Aruha stood there as the apple blossom rained down, shocked filled her as she slowly touched her on lips, thinking back at the memory her cheek started to burn. But a smile was on the dancer's face, it was stupid but it was cute, something that Jin Kaien would do.

* * *

_Message from Amy Aruha:_

_To: Jinny  
From: Amy_

"I love you too. You stupid red hair lion."


End file.
